List of Powers and Abilities
The following is a list of powers and abilities that varying characters in the DC Cinematic Universe possess: # Obsidian (comics) # Ogre (DC Comics) # Ol-Vir # OMAC (Buddy Blank) # Onimar Synn # Osiris (DC Comics) # Pantha # Patchwork Man # Philippus (comics) # Peter Porkchops # Power Girl # Josiah Power # Presence (DC Comics) # Preus # Diana Prince # Quarmer # Queen Bee (comics) # Ragman (comics) # Rampage (DC Comics) # Red King (DC Comics) # Red Star (comics) # Reflecto # Jaime Reyes # Risk (comics) # Robotman (Cliff Steele) # Robotman (Robert Crane) # Rocket Red # Albert Rothstein # Sabbac # Vandal Savage # Scorn (DC Comics) # Shaggy Man (comics) # Shazam (wizard) # Shrapnel (DC Comics) # Silver Banshee # Simon Dark # Snowman (comics) # Sodam Yat # Space Ghost # Starfire (Teen Titans) # Strata (comics) # Streaky the Supercat # Super-Chief # Super-Hip # Tasmanian Devil (comics) # Terrific Whatzit # Ray (Ray Terrill) # Thunder (CeCe Beck) # Thunder (comics) # Timber Wolf (comics) # Triumph (comics) # Donna Troy # Ultra Boy # Ultra the Multi-Alien # Ultra-Humanite # Ultraa # Ultraman (comics) # Un-Men # Ursa (DC Comics) # Validus # Vartox # Whizzy # Wildebeest (comics) # Rose Wilson # KGBeast # Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) # Zauriel # Zealot (Wildstorm) # Hunter Zolomon # Kyle Abbot # Ace of Spades (comics) # Aegeus (comics) # Gim Allon # Alpha Centurion # Amygdala (comics) # Anima (comics) # Animal Man # Antaeus (comics) # Anti-Monitor # Apollo (comics) # Aquagirl # Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) # Anton Arcane # Arkillo # Asmodel # Atlas (DC Comics) # Atmos (comics) # Atom (Al Pratt) # Atomic Knight # Atomic Skull # Atrocitus # Azrael (comics) # Aztek (comics) # Baby Wildebeest # Ballistic (DC Comics) # Baron Blitzkrieg # Battalion (DC Comics) # Beppo (comics) # Big Barda # Bizarro # Black Condor # Black Mass (comics) # Black Orchid (comics) # Black Zero # Blackfire (DC Comics) # Blithe (comics) # Blockbuster (DC Comics) # Blue Devil (DC Comics) # Sasha Bordeaux # Bork (comics) # Brainiac (character) # Brainiac 8 # Breach (comics) # Brick (comics) # Brimstone (comics) # Bulleteer # Bulletman and Bulletgirl # Captain Atom # Captain Carrot # Captain Comet # Captain Nazi # Captain Wonder (DC Comics) # Jesse Chambers # Charybdis (comics) # Grace Choi # Cinderblock (comics) # Circe (comics) # Clayface # Queen Clea # Comet (DC Comics) # Commander Steel # Composite Superman # Congorilla # Michael Costner # Creeper (DC Comics) # Cyber-Cat # D.A.V.E. # Damage (DC Comics) # Hugo Danner # Despero # Dev-Em # Dolphin (comics) # El Dorado (Super Friends) # Draaga # Cal Durham # General Wade Eiling # Elasti-Girl # Equus (comics) # Eradicator (comics) # Etrigan the Demon # Caitlin Fairchild # First Born (comics) # Fly (Impact Comics) # Forerunner (DC Comics) # Frankenstein (DC Comics) # Freedom Beast # Fright (comics) # Fury (DC Comics) # Guy Gardner (comics) # Garth (comics) # Gearhead (DC Comics) # Geo-Force # Giganta # Girder (comics) # Gloss (comics) # Gnarrk # Gog (DC Comics) # Goldface # Gorilla Grodd # Grail (DC Comics) # Mercy Graves # Griffin (Dan Vado) # Solomon Grundy (comics) # Shiera Sanders Hall # Hank Hall # Hawk and Dove # Hawkgirl # Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) # Sandy Hawkins # Hawkman # Hawkman (Carter Hall) # Hawkwoman # Hellgrammite (comics) # Hank Henshaw # Hawkman (Katar Hol) # Shayera Hol # Alec Holland # Hoppy the Marvel Bunny # Hourman # Human Flame # Ibac # Ice (comics) # Icon (comics) # Iman (comics) # Infinity-Man # Iron Munro # Steel (John Henry Irons) # Natasha Irons # Jax-Ur # Jon Lane Kent # Kalibak # Rama Khan # Kid Amazo # Killer Croc # Kilowog # King Shark # Krypto # Kryptonite Man # Lagoon Boy # Lar Gand # Legion (DC Comics) # Lobo (DC Comics) # Looker (comics) # Loose Cannon (comics) # Lord Chaos (DC Comics) # Anthony Lupus # Magog (comics) # Major Force # Mala (Kryptonian) # Monsieur Mallah # Mammoth (comics) # Man-Bat # Mantis (DC Comics) # Mary Marvel # Match (DC Comics) # Maxima (comics) # Flex Mentallo # Midnighter # Misfit (DC Comics) # Miss Martian # Mister Atom # Mister Bones # Mister Majestic # Mongal # Mongul # Nemesis (Wildstorm) # Neron (DC Comics) # Neutron (DC Comics) # Night Girl # Nightstar (comics) # Non (comics) # Nubia (comics) Category:DC Cinematic Universe